


Cherry

by curdl3dm1lk



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bloody Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Costumes, Crying, Face Slapping, Kink Meme, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of Impotence, Mention of Rape Threats, Nipple Licking, Painful Sex, Pity Sex, Potentially Dubious Consent, Referenced Canonical Animal Death, Suicide Attempt, Topping from the Bottom, Violent Thoughts, averted canonical suicide, canon-typical sex negativity, canonical mass murder, clothed and unclothed frottage, potentially abandoned wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curdl3dm1lk/pseuds/curdl3dm1lk
Summary: Unfinished story originally posted in response toa prompton the Watchmen Kinkmeme:Dan and Rorschach are headed to Antarctica, both increasingly aware that this is a one-way flight and thinking about all the things they never got to do in life. Rorschach decides that he doesn't want to die a virgin after all. Dan makes sure he doesn't.These chapters were posted in 2018-2019 and have been lightly edited. I don't yet know if I will continue this story. (I would like to, but it's hard to resume something after such a long break.)
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Laurie Juspeczyk (mentioned), Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach, Rorschach/Adrian Veidt, Rorschach/Original Male Character (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Watchmen Kinkmeme 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory disclaimer: Virginity is a social construct.

"So there really isn't anything you regret?" Daniel asks. He speaks suddenly, startling his shipmate.

Rorschach looks across at Daniel. "No. Meant what I said." In the moment, it's honest. He has no regrets. "And yourself?" His retirement, maybe? Rorschach could hope.

"Well I-" Daniel stops. "You probably don't wanna hear this."

"Can tell me." Whatever it is, it can't be worse than some of the things Rorschach told Daniel.

"It's Laurie. I passed up every chance I had to be with her. The first time she made a pass at me, I told her she was too young, and by the time I changed my mind, Jon had already... and then she left him and came to me." Daniel rambles. His face turning red. "The first time, we were on the couch. She was on top of me, trying to get me to... yknow... but I couldn't. I just couldn't. And then-"

"Couldn't what?" Rorschach backtracks, hung up on the part he's confused by.

"Perform." Daniel looks at his partner and finding no sign of comprehension, continues to stammer an explanation, the redness of his face deepening. "I couldn't do the deed. I couldn't get... _it_ to work."

Understanding finally dawns on Rorschach. He screws up his nose in disgust, sending black blotches flying. The thought of Juspeczyk straddling Daniel, grinding on his flaccid penis while he eked out an apology... it makes him queasy.

Of course, this might be the last chance they have to talk, so he decides to let his partner speak his mind. "Continue."

"Oh. Uh, well, we were here. In Archie. And we'd just rescued those people. I felt different then. Alive." Something strange passes over Daniel when he says that. "I was ready this time, and we almost... Then I thought of you, in prison. I had no idea what had happened to you. I couldn't do that with her while you were locked up, not while you were in danger."

Daniel is a good friend.

Rorschach smiles at him. His friendly smile, not the intimidating one. Daniel is the only one who's seen that face often enough to recognize it. He smiles back, just briefly, then looks wistful, continuing to tell of his failure.

"So yeah. I had a chance with my dream girl and I blew it. Hell, three chances, and I blew them all. That's probably my biggest regret." Daniel sighs. Takes off his cowl and runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

"At least you have," Rorschach shoots back.

This time, it's Daniel's turn to be confused. "At least I have what?"

"Had sex," Rorschach replies bluntly.

"Oh." Daniel looks even more embarrassed this time. "Well..." And he has no response. He returns to navigation, however unnecessary the task at this time.

Rorschach doesn't know where the sentiment comes from. It's not his, is it? Walter. Weak Walter, stupid Walter. The thought of Daniel with Juspeczyk must have stirred him up. His jealousy and lust, his regret. Rorschach growls under breath, trying to intimidate him back into oblivion.

He takes a walk around Archie. Looks out a viewport at the Southern Ocean beneath, and lets himself get lost in the seemingly endless expanse of blue, thinking of nothing.

"We could." That voice startles Rorschach for the second time. How long he's been staring at the water he doesn't know.

"Could what?" Rorschach turns around.

"Have sex. If you wanted to." Daniel's goggles and gloves are off too now. His face is redder than Rorschach's own hair, his smile weak but earnest.

"A pity fuck?" Rorschach is shocked at the language as it comes out. Walter again.

"I wouldn't call it... You're my friend. I want you to be happy."

Daniel was always the diplomatic one.

Rorschach knows, as Daniel does, the chances of surviving this are slim. Anything he wants to do, he has to do now. Anything he does do now goes to his grave with him.

He nods, and steps forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Walter takes off Rorschach, piece by piece. All his musty old things. The hat, the gloves, the bloodstained coat, the boots, the pinstriped suit. He becomes aroused as he strips in front of Daniel, excited by the prospect of being bare in front of him. Of being exposed and vulnerable.

His hygiene is better than usual. Less repellent. His prison issue underwear is clean, ignoring the large blood splatter on top. The guards hosed him down.

His fingers hover at the edge of the skin covering his face. He hesitates. Hooks them under, and peels the last of Rorschach away. Walter has won, for now.

...Maybe for nothing. He looks Daniel in the eye. "Too ugly for you?" He doesn't mean for it to sound quite that confrontational.

"I've seen worse." Daniel smiles a small crescent-moon smile. (Well, it's easy enough to ignore his looks, Walter supposes. Daniel is practically blind without glasses or goggles.)

Walter fidgets with the hem of his shirt. "Do you mind if we leave these... I don't think I can..." Excitement can only take him so far. "And maybe you too?" It wouldn't be right if Daniel was naked and he wasn't.

"Of course. Just let me get a little more comfortable." Daniel unbuckles his belt. He shucks off his athletic cup and pushes his jockstrap aside. The skintight spandex of his uniform, stretched to breaking point by his fat body, molds around his erection.

Walter climbs into the pilot's seat with Daniel, and they become a tangle of clumsy limbs as they attempt to make the right kind of contact. Daniel sets off the flamethrower by mistake when trying to recline the seat. Would have been a light show if anyone around to see it. Seat tilts back when Daniel finds the right button, and Walter falls headfirst on top of him, accidentally head-butting him.

Eventually, they're pressed together, heat against heat. Daniel is rock hard, whatever malady had struck him earlier long gone. Walter won't flatter himself to think he did that. It's probably the costume, or the rush of being back in action. Daniel said as much.

Walter braces his hands on the back of the seat. His knees are on either side of Daniel. His face is angled slightly away because he's not sure he wants to look. They begin to grind slowly.

He's not sure if this even counts as sex. They're not even naked. It feels good, though. He's moving his body in a way he never has before. He knows he's uncoordinated, but doesn't care. He bucks his hips and moans and relishes the contact, and forgets about everything else.

They find their rhythm together, as they always did.

Sweat and precum soak his briefs and his partner's costume. This must be sex, because the place smells like his mother's room. Walter almost chokes on the scent.

And it feels good, but it's not good enough. Now he wants to feel Daniel without anything between them. Wants to slide on his hot, sweat slicked skin, feel all the old scars he can still remember the placement of.

Walter pulls off his bloody shirt. Daniel's mouth finds a rock hard nipple, and he sucks it hard, making Walter whine, and moans around it. Walter peels off his briefs. He almost falls off when Daniel sheds his uniform, scrabbling to keep a hold. They pick up where they left off.

If it felt good before, it feels even better now.

He isn't afraid to look any more. He stares right into Daniel's eyes. They're truly beautiful despite their terrible sight. A triumph of form over function of which Walter is glad.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," Daniel says. "I never knew how much I wanted you until now. How much I needed you."

It's a lie, but one Walter lets himself believe. He nuzzles Daniel's nose. Their lips meet for the first time. He opens his mouth wide for Daniel's tongue.

He's kissed once. Only once. It was long ago, before Rorschach, before Walter pretending to be Rorschach. He was too afraid to do anything more, wondering if he was already damned to hell for that simple press of lips against another man's.

This kiss is different from the one he stole. That was exciting. This is... consuming. In this moment, it's everything. Veidt, Blake, Karnak, the end of the world, all mean nothing. This is their mission now.

Daniel wraps a hand around both their cocks, providing guidance and pressure. Walter doesn't know how much more he can take, and when Daniel starts to pump his fist, that's it. He loses it without warning.

But Daniel doesn't stop. He keeps up the steady pace of his hand and his thrusts as Walter jerks erratically and screams into his mouth, slowly easing off and finally letting go when he's milked every last drop out of him. He catches Walter when he collapses and strokes his hair with his one clean hand.

"Okay?" Daniel coos.

"Mm." Walter hasn't felt this good in a long time.

When he finally sits up, he looks at Daniel. He's smiling a wide smile now. Walter looks down. Daniel's cock is still hard, and covered in cum. So much cum. Walter doesn't think all that could be his.

"Did you cum?" Walter asks Daniel.

Daniel shakes his head.

And before Walter knows what's come over him, he's dropped down, kneeling in front of his partner, ready to get him off. The floor is murder on his worn out knees. He ignores the pain, like he has every other pain for the past decade. Absentmindedly notes that his socks are still on.

"Oh, God," Daniel moans. He rights his seat again so Walter can come in between his legs and gently cups the back of his head.

Walter takes the tip of Daniel's cock in his mouth, immediately tasting himself. It's unpleasant, but no worse than swilling bad coffee at three in the morning. He swallows thoughtfully, then starts to lick the shaft. Daniel groans.

He's cut. Scarred. Walter runs his tongue over his partner's oldest scar. Licks the stray drops of cum from thick, wiry pubic hair. Daniel shudders under his tongue.

"You want the rest, buddy?" He brings his hand to Walter's face.

Walter obliges, cleaning off Daniel's fingers and palm with his tongue. The way Daniel moans gives him a sense of power at odds with his subservience. When it's done, he returns to his partner's cock.

He's overheard instructions, shouted and whispered, so he has a little idea of what to do. Suck, move, use hands, don't use teeth. He can't take much without gagging, but using his hand stops him going too deep. Precum fills his mouth. His jaw is starting to hurt.

"Look at me," Daniel pleads.

Walter does.

"Oh God, Rorschach. _Rorschach._ " Daniel grips an armrest with one hand. The other is still on Walter's head. He grabs his hair, and bucks into his mouth and hand, not breaking eye contact.

Walter moans around Daniel's cock, drawing his orgasm out of him. He swallows everything Daniel has for him, still looking him in the eye.

He rests his head on Daniel's fat thigh. Daniel breathes heavy, lying back.

"I guess we should get dressed now," Daniel says.

"Guess so." Walter stands up, ready to be Rorschach again. He smiles at Daniel before he puts the face back, one last human grin. "No regrets. For real this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a slight time jump here. Assume the interim scenes went more or less as they did originally.

Rorschach won't keep the secret. He can't do it. Daniel is too much of a coward to join him, but he follows him out of Veidt's fortress. Tries to talk him out of making the trek back to Archie. Tries to talk him into accepting the lie.

"You haven't thought this through," he pleads. "Just come back inside."

Rorschach pushes on. The wind is heavier than before, whipping snow around them. He hopes he's going the right way, because there's nothing to guide him. Just white all around, bright as it gets.

"What about all those people?" Daniel yells above the howling winds. "You want all their deaths to be in vain?"

"Lying won't bring them back!" With each plunge of his boots into the deep snow, he's increasingly aware that he isn't going to make it. He trudges through anyway. Can't give up. Can't surrender.

"Let's say you make it back to Archie, what are you going to do then? You don't even know how to fly him. And where are you going to go?" Daniel's gaining on him fast, unencumbered by the burden of a twisted ankle.

Daniel grabs Rorschach, hand on shoulder. Rorschach shoves him away.

"Out of my way! People need to be told!" Rorschach growls. His throat hurts. Face can't protect him from the icy air, every breath agony. He runs as fast as he can. His muscles burn. A joyless chase.

Daniel follows, his presence becoming background noise.

Manhattan blocking Rorschach's path. He goes around. Duplicates appear, surrounding him. "You know I can't let you do this, Rorschach."

"Suddenly, you discover humanity. Convenient." He knows what's coming. Takes off his face. This way, Rorschach doesn't have to die. There will still be hope. Not much, but there will be.

"If you'd cared from the start, none of this would have happened," Walter sobs, tears freezing on his cheeks.

"I can change almost anything, but I can't change human nature," Manhattan says. Sadness in his hollow eyes, but for whom?

"Of course you must protect Veidt's new utopia. What's one more body amongst foundations?" This is it.

"Please don't do this." It's Daniel, giving him a look that begs him to stop. Walter had forgotten he was there. Not that it makes any difference. "I don't care about Veidt's plan, I don't care what happens, but if you do this, you're going to die. I can't let you die."

If Walter feels a twinge of something then, it's lost in the sea of grief and helpless rage. He ignores Daniel.

"What are you waiting for?" Walter screams at Manhattan. "DO IT!"

"NO." Daniel grabs him. "I won't let that happen!"

Walter struggles, but Daniel is strong when he's determined. He hasn't been this determined in a long time. Maybe ever.

"DO IT," Walter screams again, hoping to vanish, to leave Daniel with his arms full of nothing or a mess of blood and guts on his stupid fluffy suit.

No. Manhattan's gone.

Walter fights Daniel all the way back to the fortress, with all his might, his strength fading. Maybe Manhattan wouldn't kill him, but he's determined he'll die in the snow.

"Let go," he demands. "Let go."

Daniel doesn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Manhattan, Juspeczyk, Veidt, nowhere to be found. Even the cat is dead. Only them. Walter and Daniel, alone in this huge marble room. It's taken a long time for Walter to stop struggling, pressed into the animal skin rug by his partner's bulk. He's too tired. He couldn't fight forever.

When Daniel begins to strip him bare, his lack of protest continues. He lets Daniel do as he pleases, silent, not knowing what the point of fighting would be. He soon welcomes Daniel's ministrations as a distraction. While the kiss lacks something of their first, he nonetheless finds it consuming him. He's lost in it, as lost as a man trying to find his way in a featureless white desert.

Daniel's tongue flicks across his nipple. He sucks there, moving lower, making a trail of kisses down Walter's body. Walter resents the tenderness.

He's free now. Daniel's on top of him but not pinning him. He might be able to make a break for it. Probably wouldn't work. He's disinclined to, regardless of outcome.

Lower. Now what he did before is being done to him. It's unlike anything he's ever felt. He knows he won't last very long, and he doesn't, but timing is impeccable when he grabs Daniel's hair roughly and pulls his cock out of his mouth. He cums on Daniel's face. Smears it around with his fingers and hopes it's as degrading from Daniel's perspective. Rubs it into his hair. They pant.

"Do you want to, uh, switch places?" Daniel asks.

Walter slaps him, more out of rage than refusal. He's shell-shocked for a second. Snaps himself out of it.

"Fair enough." Daniel looks at Walter, as if awaiting instruction.

Walter has a sudden idea. It's not a good one. As if it matters. There are no good ideas to be found around here. He lifts his hips invitingly, parting his legs.

"What are you doing?" Daniel stares.

"Fuck me," Walter growls. "Make it hurt."

Daniel begins to protest. "I've never done it that way. I don't know-"

 _"Guess!"_ Walter interjects, annoyed.

He looks at Daniel's cock. Rock hard. Walter smirks. Twice for him. Smirks again when Daniel takes the cum from his own face and uses it to slick his cock.

Walter remembers all the times he's been threatened with this, like it was the worst thing in the world. The worst thing in the world did happen, or something close enough, so now he wants to know if being fucked is really that bad. How it compares. Physical pain-wise, it couldn't hurt more than being knifed or shot. Not more than having bones broken.

No, this is about degradation. Being reduced to the level of his mother, a whore on her back with no concern for dignity as long as there's enough money for cigarettes and booze, and maybe food for the kid if he's good and shuts up like she told him to.

He's almost right. It does feel degrading, and it doesn't hurt like some of his wounds have. It still hurts more than he expected, even when Daniel tries to be gentle. Even then, and Walter won't let him be gentle for long. He demands it deeper, and harder, and faster. Daniel is in no position to refuse him anything, is he? So he tells Daniel to make him bleed.

Daniel apologizes for hurting him, but Walter can tell he likes it.

He's getting wetter. Precum from Daniel's cock, or his own blood, as promised. Could be both. It makes things smoother. Endorphins are starting to flood his system. Different to the ones from fighting. Better. He's glad for the edge of pain still there. It stings when Daniel floods his insides. He looks horrified when he pulls out and sees what he's done to Walter. Or to the rug. (Veidt deserves it. Can afford a new one anyway.)

Walter tries to clean himself up. More blood on the uniform isn't going to make a difference considering he's never going to wear it again anyway.

"I'm sorry," Daniel says, apologizing again. He's crying.

"Only did what I asked. No need to keep apologizing." He tosses the bloody rags aside.

"No, not for..." Daniel chokes back a sob. "For this. Not just the... the sex. Everything. I'm sorry for everything. For not taking you seriously when you came to me the first time. For accepting what Veidt did. And... for not letting you leave." He looks Walter in the eye. "I don't want you to die. But if this is what you have to do, I won't stop you. I'm sorry I tried."

He could do it. He could walk out into the snow and let himself freeze. Die as naked as he was born. Join the millions of other New Yorkers who died for peace, or an attempt at it, and take Veidt's secret to his icy grave.

He could die, and leave Daniel without anyone.

Rorschach might have. Walter can't. Not the last part.

"No," he says, and takes Daniel's hand. Brushes tears from his face with dirty fingers. "Staying with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel's holding Walter tightly when he wakes up. Even in his sleep, he's clinging to Walter for dear life, like he's the most precious thing in the world.

Walter smiles a little bittersweet smile as he slips out from under the arm. Looks at Daniel's fingers and contemplates breaking them, then kisses them one by one. He stands up and inspects himself. Filthy, but doesn't seem to be bleeding much anymore.

Daniel won't wake up. He's slept through numerous break-ins before. Unless the end of the world happens twice in one day, he's out for a while. Long enough for Walter to find Veidt. Walter thinks back to the schematic and remembers the meditation chamber. Good place to look first.

He pushes open the heavy, ornate door to find Veidt sitting in the lotus position atop one of his many ridiculous thrones, staring off into space.

"Thought you'd be harder to find," Walter says.

"I'm not hiding, Rorschach." Veidt turns to him. He looks composed, even serene.

As Walter walks closer he sees Veidt has been crying like the rest of them. His were crocodile tears, obviously.

Veidt's gaze drifts to Walter's lower half. "You're bleeding." He raises one eyebrow, his composure unflinching.

"It was consensual, if you're wondering." As if Veidt cares.

"I see." Veidt offers his cape.

Walter remembers being on patrol with him back in the sixties. Call girl crying rape after her date wouldn't pay up. Miniskirt too short to cover the bruising on her thighs, so Veidt wrapped his cape around her and acted sympathetic as they listened to her sob story.

"Capes are stupid. Hazardous," Walter says, but he accepts it, donning it like a makeshift toga. Hopes he'll bleed on it.

"Why have you come looking for me?" Veidt asks.

In truth, Walter isn't completely sure.

"Wanted to let you know I've agreed to your terms. But not doing it for you. What Daniel wants." Walter looks at Veidt's throat and fantasizes about strangling him. Hands wouldn't fit around that oversized neck. Better use the cape as a ligature.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've come around, Rorschach." Veidt smiles. It's... arresting.

Without the cape, contours of his body more clearly visible. Costume as skintight as Daniel's. His eyes an endless expanse of blue.

Once again, Walter's cock begins to grow and stiffen, unconstrained by the loose fabric of the cape draped around him. He's always been like this, getting hard at the drop of a hat no matter how often he took care of himself. At its worst, only minutes apart. He always considered it an inconvenience, something to be concealed from others and ignored by himself. Now it seems like an asset. He shifts the fabric so Veidt can get a good look. Tempted to actually flash him, but stops short.

"So you <em>are</em> happy to see me after all." Veidt adjusts his position and pats his thigh. "Come. Sit." He speaks like he's talking to a dog.

"You want me to sit in your lap?" Walter laughs. There's something comical about this whole situation. Blake would have thought so too.

Blake hated faggots.

"If you like." Veidt smiles again. That dangerous, perfect smile that makes his offer impossible to refuse.

Walter resists the urge to grope him, or start doing what he and Daniel did in Archie. He's more restrained about the matter, perching on Veidt's gold-clad thighs.

"So tell me, have you and Daniel been fucking like rabbits this whole time, or is this a new development?" Veidt's getting hot and bothered now. The tunic hides very little.

"Never. Flight over was first time. My first time." He wonders how Veidt will react to that last piece of information. Maybe figured it out already.

"To think, if I'd been a little bit earlier, I could have been your first." A prize. He wants to plant his flag in unexplored territory and claim it for himself. "I guess we both have poor timing."

Walter slaps him hard across his handsome face. It takes a lot of self-control to stop there, to not punch him and break his nose the way he broke Daniel's, or strangle him the way he wanted to when he first came in here. It's still satisfying. Maybe less so knowing that Veidt let him. Maybe more so.

"I deserved that." Veidt rubs his cheek.

"Think you liked it," Walter growls.

"What makes you think that? I'm not Captain Metropolis," Veidt says.

"<em>I</em> liked it," Walter purrs, and does it again. He shifts to finally straddle Veidt, bucking his hips a little, and delights when the normally controlled man tries and fails to suppress a gasp. "Like this, don't you, Veidt?"

"I do," he pushes Walter back, "but Daniel might not."

He might not. Walter doesn't know if it matters. He's angry at Veidt for leading him on now. Conflicted about betraying Daniel, and unsure if he even would be. Doesn't know if Daniel is his partner, his lover, both, or something else entirely. He's grief-stricken, and he's very, very horny.

"I don't know what to do." Sometimes honesty is the best policy. "I hate you," he adds, in honesty.

"You can hit me if you want," Veidt offers. "It might help with both those things."

Walter does. And then he kisses him. All teeth, but it's deliberate. Almost enough to draw blood. Veidt is gentle in returning the kiss. Sweet and tender, and as skillful as anything else he's ever done in his illustrious, murderous life.

"It's been a while, Rorschach," he confesses, once he pulls away. "Forgive me if I'm a little out of practice." He isn't, and he knows he isn't. "I simply haven't had the time. I'm sure you can imagine."

"You keep calling me Rorschach," Walter says. "I'm not Rorschach anymore. I'm Walter Kovacs."

"Are you sure about that? I don't think you know who you are," Veidt responds.

He may be right. "Then call me Walter until I think of something better." Rorschach just doesn't fit here.

"In that case, Walter, you can call me Adrian," Veidt says.

"Okay. Do you want to fuck me in the ass, Adrian?" Walter grinds on Adrian, wiggling his hips.

What Daniel doesn't know won't hurt him.

Adrian grabs Walter's hips and stays him, not breaking the contact between their groins but merely stopping his movements. "You're injured. You need time to heal."

"Then can I fuck you?" Walter asks.

"I think you're saying that because you want to hurt me," Adrian says, touching Walter's face tenderly.

"No," Walter lies.

It's true though. He wants to make Adrian scream, and not in a good way. Turn his cock into a sword and pierce this scourge with it. Draw blood for every one of his victims, drop for drop. He wants to harm.

To be harmed.

To love, and to be loved.

"You're lying, Walter." He brushes Walter's lips with the pad of his thumb. "Of course, it doesn't have to be that way. You don't have to hurt me, and Daniel doesn't have to hurt you. Nothing but pleasure for all of us. I can show you, if you'll let me." He smiles that smile again.

"So. Show me," Walter says. And he takes Adrian's thumb into his mouth, and looks into those blue, blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitimately have no memory of what I had planned out for the next chapter so I'm open to suggestions, but like I said in the summary, there's no guarantee there will be more. I'm still interested in any feedback you have on this story.


End file.
